


Are you proud of me...?

by LeDahliaNoir



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Singapore Grand Prix 2019, Victory, hardship, supportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeDahliaNoir/pseuds/LeDahliaNoir
Summary: Seb has just won his first official GP of the season. Let’s forget Canada. An old story now. And bring on Singapore! After a few months of struggles with his car Lewis’ man has finally emerged from water.





	Are you proud of me...?

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot has nothing to do with the Lew & Seb series. Besides, I don't know if I will continue it by the same way. Anyway, I was inspired by Seb's victory yesterday and that infamous pic now of Lewis and Seb together. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Nothing is true here. This just comes from my imagination.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!

Seb has just won his first official GP of the season. Let’s forget Canada. An old story now. And bring on Singapore! After a few months of struggles with his car Lewis’ man has finally emerged from water.

That water has almost drowned him several times along the year, but believing in his own self, his capacities and getting the support of his fans managed to help him stay wide awake about his objectives and his talent overall.

People said he was done. How can you ever be done when you’re a 4-time world champion?

Criticizing is easy but having empathy is more difficult. It’s not always an easy job to fight at all times several enemies within your own circle.

You always need one single person that believe in you. More importantly Lewis’ support has always been a constant in his life. And he does know deeply how much he should never take for granted Lewis ‘love. Love is like victories, it can disappear at any moment.

*

Yeah… Lewis has always been a constant in his life, and despite his absence on the podium he got in there by spirit. If he would have made it, it’d have just screamed of redemption after all the hardship Seb has been through this year.

*

When he gave interviews in that corner with all the journalists, he didn’t expect Lew to surprise him in front of the whole world. Sure, they kept things friendly. Even though Lewis wanted to kiss him so badly. Still, he’d get the opportunity to do him whatever he would like to do later when they’ll get reunited in the hotel room.


End file.
